


Undertale

by sarc_sm



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, frisk & chara don't exist, reader has patience soul, you take their place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarc_sm/pseuds/sarc_sm
Summary: ~Sit down, child. Do not quail. With peace and love, we will prevail .~( Lyrics are from UNDERTALE the musical, created by Man on the internet!)Instead of it being Frisk/Chara, You will be going through the underground with a little bit of romance thrown into the twist, you are a young adult and you lived alone on the surface. You have no sad backstory because Frisk also doesn't have a sad backstory in the game. Even so, I hope you will enjoy this :)Gender-neutral reader x Sans the flippin' skeleton~If you go along this trail, you will know the UNDERTALE ~
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> shush! (if you know, you know.)  
> key :   
> Y/n: your name   
> Y/h/c: your hair color  
> Y/f/c: your favorite color  
> Y/e/c: your eye color  
> 'thoughts'  
> "spoken"  
> (mini author's note)  
> (other thoughts)  
> (if I add anything else, I'll be sure to let you know !)

_**Long ago, two races ruled over the earth :  
HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
One day, war broke out between the two races.  
After a long battle, the humans were victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell . . .  
Many years later  
.  
.  
.  
MT.Ebott, 201X  
Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.**_  
.  
.  
.

2nd P.O.V  
You saw a brilliant, white light flash all around you before waking up. Looking upwards you saw yet another white light coming from above, it was sunlight, shining down on… wherever you were. You could still hear the mysterious story ringing in your ears and wondered why you heard it. Were you dead? There was no way you or anyone could have survived the fall, right?  
  
Moving your arm you saw a bunch of golden flowers. _'These must have softened my fall!'_ You put aside your thoughts about how in God's name a pile of flowers saved you from death for another time. Instead of pondering, you struggled to your feet and headed to the only door you saw. You arrived at the end of the sort of tunnel to confront a flower with a face standing a few meters away from you. **(I'll be using meters instead of feet because I don't know how to use that.)**  
  
The flower appeared to be staring right through you. Before you could contemplate how a flower could do ANY of these things, it began to speak.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!" it said with a (faked?) cheerful tone. _'How fitting.'_ Keeping the thought to yourself it continued.

"Hmmm…", Flowey considered its words, "You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" The way he (at least you assumed, it was a bit annoying to have to keep calling the flower an 'it' ) talked seemed so cheerful ... disturbingly cheerful.

 _'Geez, whatever gave you that idea? Heh, sarcasm.'_ The silence left by you talking to yourself instead of Flowey was taken as an answer by the flower in question.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" Well, at least you were getting an explanation. Despite being someone who expected a lot although you were very pessimistic, you had a lot of PATIENCE.

"I guess little ol' me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Your now teacher didn't wait for a response and dived straight into the abyss.  
  
The world around turned black and white, the only colorful thing being a palm-sized, cartoonish heart. It had a cyan color, and strangely, you felt, empty, after seeing it. The heart was surrounded by and in the center of a rectangle-shaped box. Under it, was a display of your name, LV 1, HP, and 20 / 20 (you assumed that was how much health you had). _'Huh, I think HP means Health Points, but what is LV?'_

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" So souls exist? How interesting.

"Your SOUL starts weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." as if reading your mind, he answered your unspoken question, "What's LV stand for? Why LOVE, of course!"

A knot formed in your gut, you didn't trust this. 

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

 _'Yeaaaah, no. With how you're saying it, definitely no.'_ Still, you remained silent.

"Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" He winked at you, a star flying into the abyss. "Down here, LOVE is shared through . . . . Little white . . . friendliness pellets. " A few 'pellets' were suddenly floating above him. The knot in your gut grew, something felt off.  
  
"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" The pellets were floating to your soul, not leaving you much time to think if you should catch them or not. _'Fuck it. What's the worst that could happen?'_

With that, you touched a pellet.... and it hurt a lot. A searing pain shot all over you, clouding your mind and debilitating you. Looking over at your HP you noticed that you only had 1 left, and your knees gave out. You couldn't explain it but it felt as if you were slapped, very violently and everywhere at once. You regretted trusting Flowey. He was TOO cheerful, there was NO way anyone could genuinely be so cheerful.

Said flower was now grinning maniacally, his speech mutilated, "YoU IdIoT." 

"In ThIs WoRLd, It'S KiLLeD oR BE KiLLeD. WhY wOuLd ANYONE pAsS uP aN oPpOrTuNiTy LiKe ThIs!?" 

_'This is why you can't trust anyone.'_ You accepted your swift, untimely fate.

Another round of pellets surrounded you, forming an inescapable circle. " **DIE.** " The pellets began closing in and you let go, you were going to die right?

  
But just when you thought it was over . . .

* * *

tbc.  
. . . . So? How was it? Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger but I did that because from the next chapter onwards there will be acts, so that would mean that there are 6 acts: ACT 1 THE RUINS, ACT 2 SNOWDIN, ACT 3 WATERFALL, ACT 4 HOTLANDS ( I'll be including the core and the true lab in this act), ACT 5 NEW HOME, and finally: ACT 6 THE SURFACE (includes you fighting Asriel and breaking the barrier) I was inspired by Jacksepticeye's playthrough of Undertale so go check that out! (If you want to) Until next time!


	2. ACT 1 THE RUINS p1 : Meeting her

**_Previously . . ._ **

  
_But just when you thought it was over . . ._

  
_._

_._

Y/n P.O.V  
Flowey was blown away by a, was it a fireball? He shrieked and just, vanished. Oh hey, my HP was restored! A new person-er-monster appeared before me. There was a pitiful look on her face as if I was some poor lost pet.

"What a terrible creature. Torturing such a poor, innocent youth." She had a motherly tone, seemingly genuine in comparison to Flowey's sickeningly sweet pleasantness.

_'You can say that again lady.'_

The lady was a goat (Is that the right word?) woman with white fur, red eyes, and was wearing a beautiful purple dress with a weird symbol I've never seen before on it. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, the caretaker of the RUINS. " Toriel, why was that so familiar? I felt like a pun was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember it.

"I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen. You are the first human to come down here in a long time." She turned and began walking away, "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." I decided to follow her, feeling safer with her since she saved me from the flower idiot.

 _'Good to know I'm not the first human in history to fall here.'_ I felt better knowing I wasn't just abnormally clumsy.  
  
3rd P.O.V  
"This way," Toriel called, Y/n soon following her into the RUINS. Once inside, Y/n already knew they loved the place. The entire room was painted purple and piles of almost velvety leaves clumped together in a rectangle shape. 2 white staircases were leading up to another door, most likely to the next room. It was so different from their usual surroundings, but they instantly grew fond of it.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." Your (hopefully) better, teacher said kindly, leading Y/n to believe she had kids at one point or enjoyed taking care of kids. There were a few oblong buttons on the ground, placed in a double diamond shape. Toriel stepped on a few buttons in a certain order and pressed a switch on the wall, causing the door in front of them to open.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room." She explained, just like a teacher would, "Please adjust yourself at the sight of them." Toriel let Y/n look around a bit before moving on to the next room. Just before Y/n could follow though, they caught sight of a sign saying: "Only the fearless may proceed, brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk, not the middle road." Feeling considerably determined after reading it and being excited about all the other puzzles, Y/n followed after Toriel.  
  
Y/n P.O.V   
The next room was much longer than the previous 2, there was also a little bridge above the water. I saw 2 other signs, making a note to read them after Toriel explained. "To make progress here you will need to trigger several switches."

 _'How should I know which ones I need to-'_ She interrupted my pessimistic thought with the solution.

"Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip." Oh. Ok. After she was done explaining I went ahead and read the signs before flipping the switches. The 1st one was written on an actual sign, it read: "Press {z} to read signs!" Huh? What does that mean? Moving on to the next one, it was written on a metallic plaque. It read: "Stay on the path." Ok. A little creepy but whatever. I moved along and flipped the switches that were (heavily) labeled by Toriel. A booming sound emanated from the end of the room. I looked over and found the spikes that were originally blocking the path were turned over, ensuring that we would be able to walk over it.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room."  
  
Doing just that, in the next room I saw a stuffed, something? It looked like one of those dummies we had on the surface. "As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. "

_'Oh geez, looks like my life isn't guaranteed huh?'_

"However! Worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." I felt better knowing I didn't have to fight someone. I walked over to the dummy, it's beady eyes staring me down. I was ready for this. Toriel stood next to me, watching while I was about to talk the shit? Out of this dummy. It won't know what-or rather WHO- talked to him.   
  
I smirked and prepared myself. Once I was in the fight I already had this all planned out. I pressed ACT and clicked 'dummy', then clicked 'talk' right after, I was ready for this and felt the thrill coursing through my veins, but, still had the PATIENCE to wait. I began talking to the dummy, awaiting its response. It didn't say anything, disappointingly. I was kinda irritated that I hyped myself up so much for such a result but saw that goat mom was happy. I won the fight. It was anti-climactic but whatever.  
  
"Ah very good! You are very good." She praised as she walked to the next room. When I entered the next room I was surprised the find nothing but a pathway most likely leading to the room after this one.

"There is another puzzle hidden in this room. I wonder if you can solve it? " I was really confused but looked around anyway, discovering that the pathway doesn't lead to the next room but rather to another part of this room. Walking to the next part I was slightly scared seeing all the spikes. But before I could comment on it, I was suddenly dragged into another encounter!   
  
2nd P.O.V  
The monster that encountered you was named a 'Froggit', you found the little monster quite cute. You chose ACT once again and saw the option to COMPLIMENT the Froggit. It looks like it didn't understand what you said but blushed anyway! Before the Froggit could act on its turn though, Toriel showed up and gave a look to the Froggit that said: ' Don't. You. Dare. ' Even you were scared. You won the battle, still pitying that poor Froggit.   
  
After the encounter, you could move freely again and read the sign above you: "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." you didn't understand what that meant until you had an epiphany. _'What does that-oh, OH! Of course! That's why that pathway was there!'_ You were determined to try and solve the puzzle but before you could have a go at it, Toriel stopped you and grabbed you by your hand...

* * *

tbc


	3. ACT 1 THE RUINS p2 : Receiving a Surprise

**_Previously . . ._ **

  
_Toriel stopped you and grabbed you by your hand . . ._

_._

.

2nd P.O.V  
"This is the puzzle but, here. Take my hand for a moment." She began walking through the spikes in the correct pattern so you wouldn't get injured and made it to the other side of the puzzle. You were a little sad you didn't get to do it on your own but knew that Toriel did it for your safety.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now," she explained and walked towards the next room. Once you arrived, she congratulated you before asking something.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you." you nodded your head and insisted she go on, "I would like you to walk the end of this room by yourself, forgive me for this." After that, she quickly walks away from you and onward to the end of the long hallway. You noticed a lone pillar standing at the end of the hallway and approached it.   
  
Once you make it to the pillar, Toriel comes out from behind it and explains the reason for making you walk alone. "Greetings my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time, thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." 

Understanding her reasoning, you reply, "Ok. I'll stay here, Toriel." She thanks you and hands you a CELL PHONE.

"If you need me for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" you nod again and she walks away with a smile.  
  
Once she is gone you laugh at yourself for saying that you'll stay. You wouldn't, not because you didn't want to listen to her but because of sheer boredom. After that thought, you leave the long hallway and go to the next room. The second you step into the room your phone rings, alerting you. You accept the call and, what a surprise, it's Toriel! (note the sarcasm.)

"Hello? This is TORIEL. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" Click! You felt bad for not saying anything but concluded that you'd run into her eventually anyway. You look around the room and notice a Froggit but before you could interact with it, you encounter a Whimsun!  
  
Y/n P.O.V  
I took a look at the Whimsun and saw that it was much more nervous than I was about this, I felt sympathetic towards the Whimsun and am filled with PATIENCE to try and help it become calmer. I press ACT and try to console it but halfway through, Whimsun burst into tears and runs away! I won the battle but I still wished that I could have helped it.  
  
After that, I went to talk to the Froggit. "Ribbit Ribbit (Excuse me, human. I have some advice about your battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you've almost defeated them, they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please. Use some MERCY) Ribbit." I finished talking with the Froggit and went into the room next to it. I saw a small pillar with a bowl of candy on top of it, it said 'take one.' I snatched a piece of candy and went back to the room with the Froggit (still cute.) I strolled up to the pile of leaves and fooled around in it for a little bit. Abruptly, I was dragged into, you guessed it! ANOTHER encounter.

"Geez, there are too many monsters that want to fight." I scoffed and anticipated the appearance of who wanted to battle. Was that? Froggit!? I trusted you! Ugh, you're still cute.   
  
I clicked on ACT and COMPLIMENT the Froggit, again, it didn't understand what I said but blushed anyway. It didn't do anything and effectively, just wasted its turn. Once it was my turn again I swiftly spared it and resumed exploring the RUINS. I followed the slightly darker purple path. Once I got to the next room, I spotted six dark patches.  
  
2nd P.O.V  
You try to step on one of the patches but ended up falling down a hole. You fell into a big pile of leaves. There was a door on your right, which you exited through. Having crossed the patches and moving on, you come into a room with three rocks. Suddenly, your phone rings once more. You pick up and wait to hear what Toriel has to say.

"Hello? This is TORIEL. For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?" You say (your choice). "Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" Click! After she hung up you continued exploring this room, only to be called again by Toriel. (who else could it be?)

"Hello, this is Toriel. You do not DISLIKE (other choice), do you? I know what your preference is but, would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" You say you're OK with it.

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being so patient, by the way." Click!  
  
You hope that was the last time for a while because you wanted to explore more. You scanned around and saw another sign, it said: "Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them."

You silently laugh and push a lone rock onto a platform to make the spikes disappear so that you could continue onward to the next room. You arrived in a very large room with more of the patches you saw a little while ago, you attempt to cross them again but alas! You didn't know the solution so you fell into the pit, again. You land into, what you think is, the room under the one from where you just fell. You found that solution WAS this room, and so you memorized the pattern, filled with PATIENCE to be able to overcome this obstacle and go back to the room above.  
  
You successfully reached the end and moved on to see three rocks that you had to push. You pushed two of them, but when you attempted to push the third one-"WHOA there, pardner! Who said ya could push me around!?"

You froze there, in shock that a rock could talk, but then three seconds later you realized that NOTHING had been the same once you learned that monsters existed so you snapped back into reality. As surreal as reality currently was. "HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over?" You nodded.

"Okay, just for you, pumpkin." It shifted over a few centimeters and you were about to thank him until you noticed that he needed to move a bit further. So, you ask again.

"HMM? You want me to move some more?" You nodded, again. "Alrighty, how's this?" He moves again but to the side. I think we both know the drill at this point.

"HMM? That was the wrong direction? Ok, I think I got it." He moves to the right place this time, except he doesn't stay there and moves back to where he first was. Again. You know the drill.

"HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You're giving me a real workout." FINALLY. That took way longer then you intended. You could finally advance to the next room.  
  
While you were walking you saw a little table with some molded cheese on it and also noticed the tiny hole in the wall. Knowing that the mouse was so patient in waiting to get the cheese, filled you with PATIENCE. Walking further, you came upon a small pile of leaves and a ghost? It was just laying there "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..... ZZZZZZZZZZ ....." you became confused. 

"ZZZZZZZZ..... (are they gone yet?) ZZZZZ....." This ghost kept saying 'Z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep. You were even more confused then had your second epiphany of the day.

 _'They want me to leave them alone!'_ But, you stayed PATIENT and tried to talk with the ghost. You encountered them!  
  
Y/n P.O.V  
I was ready to ACT when I find out that this ghost's name is Napstablook. I tried to cheer him up by giving him a friendly smile. I was ecstatic when he reacted! "Heh." Well, not everyone can be cheered up the same way. But I was happy when the text box said that he was feeling a little better. I tried cheering him up again by telling a funny joke. "Hey, Napstablook! How do you fix a plant?" 

He looked up shyly and responded. "How?" I smirk, as I had been waiting for years to use this joke, maybe even write it in a fanfiction somewhere.

"You find the ROOT of the problem!" While I was busy trying to hold in my laughter, Napstablook over there was just smiling that fucking adorable smile of his. How unfair, I wanted to be adorable too! It looked like all the cheering was worth it, after all, Napstablook's mood had improved! It seemed it was his turn to show me something.

"Let me try", and boy does he 'try', he made a whole flippin' top hat out of his tears! How cool was that! "I call it 'Dapper blook', do you like it?" My cheeks were aching from all the smiling I was doing, this guy was so cute! You were going to ACT again when suddenly!

"Oh no." The encounter ended?  
  
2nd P.O.V  
When the encounter ended Napstablook began speaking again. "I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around, but today, I met somebody nice. Oh, I'm rambling again, I'll get out of your way."

You tried to stop him. "Napstablook, wait!" But he vanished. You looked around, trying to find another trace of him but, he was gone. You sighed sadly and went further along your journey.  
  
You were in another hallway with a Froggit staring at you but you saw another sign. While it appeared to be a normal sign, it seemed to be advertising a 'spider bake sale'? your stomach rumbled at the thought of food because, not only did you NOT like candy, you also felt that if you didn't eat some actual food now you would die. You raced to the bake sale, it only being one corner away from you. When you finally got there, there was another sign asking you to either put 7 or 18 G in a small or big web. You didn't have enough G for either so now you felt like you were going to die. 

You just sat down on the dusty floor and LOOKED, just LOOKED at the delicious foods just out of your reach, your mouth watering and stomach rumbling. But, your PATIENCE was rewarded, because a little spider came crawling to you, silently asking for your monster candy. You MADE SURE that the spider knew you wanted to trade. It seemed delighted that you wanted a 'spider donut', but you couldn't bring yourself to think about that now! You had a donut to devour. And devour you did, that donut was gone quicker than you had ever eaten in your entire life. You felt refreshed and energized all over again.   
  
You went back to the hallway with the Froggits and talked to them, the conversation being quite, confusing?? "Ribbit Ribbit (sigh. My friend never listens to me, whenever I talk, they skip through my words by pressing {x}.)"

 _'What does that even mean!?'_ You strode over to the last Froggit, skipping the middle one, because, well, it would probably just talk about how pressing {F4} would grant you full screen or something like that. Hah! That's impossible.

You hoped this Froggit would make more sense than the other one. "Ribbit Ribbit (I have heard you are quite merciful, for a human. Surely you know by now that a monster wears a YELLOW name when you can SPARE it. What do you think of that?)" You thought it was very helpful, because hey! Every piece of information counts! 

"Ribbit Ribbit (Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow.) You nodded, feeling revitalized with what you had learned so far about monsters, the underground, souls and so much other stuff you didn't know was a thing until now! You're brought to reality by your cell ringing. Ah! You were wondering when that would happen. You pick up.

"Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that." Click!  
  
You replaced your phone in one of your pockets and continue. You come into a wide room and there is a sign hanging above your head. It said: "There is just one switch". You look around and you saw the same patches again. Now knowing what would happen if you were to step on the wrong one you searched for a way around, but it looked like you have no choice BUT to do that. Blindly taking a guess, stood on top of the bottom, middle patch. Falling you were met with Napstablook!

"I fell down a hole and can't get up, go on without me. Wait, ghosts can fly can't they? Oh well." And then he fades away as if he was never here. You go through a door and come back to the wide room. You decide to try the top, middle one, and happened upon the switch. You press it, hearing a booming sound and going back to the wide room, continuing.   
  
In the next room, you saw three pillars, each having their type of mushroom-like things next to them. You saw yet another sign and read it. "The far door is not an exit, it simply marks a rotation in perspective ." Hmm, interesting.

You walk around the room, not knowing what to press first. You go over to the other room and start looking around for any hints or clues that might be able to help you. You find a sign that says "If you can read this then press the blue switch." You glance around the room for a blue switch and (thankfully) found one behind a pillar. After pressing it, you heard a clicking sound. You saw that the spikes leading to another room were gone and that you could pass.   
  
The next room seemed to be just like the other 2, with the pillars and mushrooms and switches but this room was much larger. You found another sign hanging above your head and it read "If you can read this, press the red switch." You looked towards the pillar with the red mushroom and pressed the switch. Hearing the clicking sound again you went to the next one.

It was the same as the other rooms and seeing the familiar sign, you read it. "If you can read this, press the green switch." You did so without further hesitation, well, at least you tried to. You couldn't see any of the colors of the switches so you didn't know which one to press. You blindly chose the one on the left, pressing and sighing in relief when you heard the clicking sound. You went ahead, feeling as if you were a genius in puzzles.   
  
You were walking again and saw some really pretty green and purple leaves on the ground, not wanting to crush them, you jumped, leaping as far as you could. Feeling happy that you avoided them you turned to your left and were met with a tree whose fallen leaves were laying on the ground. That wasn't all because you could also see-

"Oh, dear. That took longer than I thought it would." Goat Mom. She reached for her phone to call you but saw you standing just a few meters away from her.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long, it was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." Your head was spinning with how fast she was talking, you also thought it was time to correct her because, sure at first it was okay, but now she just keeps calling you 'my child' and-

"Wait! OMG, what do you mean surprise! Really! A surprise for me! OMG! " Toriel had no idea how much you liked surprises, it was the ONE thing that kept you in touch with your childhood! Toriel stood there, flabbergasted at your display of emotions. It was the most emotions she'd ever seen you show.

"Er, I guess I can't hide it from you any longer. Come small on-"

"Please don't call me that, I'm a young adult, thank you very much!" you pouted. Toriel laughed, failing miserably when she tried to hide it.

"Of course, what would you like me to call you?" you gave your name.

"Alright then, Y/n. Let us go to your surprise~pfft!" giggling with her, you grabbed her hand and went to her home . . .

* * *

tbc


	4. ACT 1 THE RUINS p3 : Saying Goodbye

**_Previously . . ._ **   
_You grabbed her hand and went to her home . . ._

2nd P.O.V  
The moment you entered her house, you immediately felt cozy, like you could live the most comfortable life ever. "Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

You were already drooling at the mention of this 'butterscotch cinnamon pie'. Sure, 'snail pie' didn't sound appetizing, but you had the feeling Goat Mom could cook anything and make it delicious.

"Here, I have another surprise for you." Ok, this woman was too kind, WAY too kind. Your mind wandered back to Flowey the Idiot Flower, he deserved the title.

 _'Goat Mom is genuine, she has to be genuine, right?'_ A cloud of doubt appeared at the back of your mind, but you pushed it away.  
  
You followed her down a hallway with potted flowers as decorations. "This is it!" she joyfully said as she guided you towards the first door on the left, "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She pats your head softly, just enough to mess up your hair, but right now you didn't care about that.

Smiling back at her, you honestly replied. "I love it, Tori."

She stared at you as if she'd seen a ghost, her white fur losing its fluffiness. However, she snaps out of it and returned a warm smile of her own. You asked her why she had looked at you like that and she answered with a nostalgic look on her face. "Oh, it's nothing Y/n, you just reminded me of someone I know." 

You nodded in acknowledgment, but then you smell it. Burning bread? Or burning sugar? You were about to inquire what the burning smell was but she beat you to it.

"Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home!" she sped toward, what you assumed must have been, the kitchen. You were left awkwardly standing in front of the door to your room.  
  
Inhaling deeply, you enter and marvel at how, red, the room is? You scan the surroundings and see quite a few stuffed toys at the side of the bed, the bed seeming very comfortable. But, you decided you should look around first before enjoying some well-needed sleep. You take a look at the drawer next to the wardrobe. An empty photo frame caught your eye, it was dusty. Next to the drawer was a box of children's shoes, there were a lot of different sizes and it leads you to wonder.

 _'Just how many kids had fallen down here before?'_ You go back to the bed, its comforter warm and welcoming, and fell asleep immediately after feeling the softness of the pillows and blankets.  
  
You woke up to a darkened room, with the soft melody from a music box playing from somewhere. On the floor, you see a slice of pie, the butterscotch, and cinnamon pie. You devoured it instantly, its sweetness and subtly spicy flavor a wonderful surprise to your palette. You left the bedroom and explored the hallway. The room next to yours was Toriel's, judging from the large bed and fur (Obviously). You had not the slightest clue who the room next to her's belonged and stopped yourself from entering. Instead, you went to the mirror hanging next to it. 

*Despite everything, it's still you

You grinned and skipped over to the living room, finding Toriel sitting in a comfy looking chair next to a fireplace with a warm fire. It wasn't hot and you could have even stuck your hand in it if you wanted to. "Up already, I see! Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I would say that I have a curriculum prepared for your educations but you don't go to school anymore, right?" She was so excited, giddy even. It warmed your heart.

You nodded with a smile while watching her ramble. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher."

You weren't surprised at all, remembering the many instances she'd taught you something you would have never learned about if it wasn't for her.

"Um, actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising." She chuckled softly to herself.

_'You read my mind.'_

"STILL, I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?" You didn't know why but you suddenly felt urged to continue your adventure instead of staying here, even though it was so comfortable. Or maybe that was exactly the reason why you should leave. 

_'But Toriel's so happy. And she's so kind. But the RUINS are only so big, I'll get bored. But Goat Mom is so sweet, she'll be sure I'm never bored. But there's only so much she can do. But I don't want to hurt her. But I need to keep going. It's better if I leave. I won't be a bother, and I'll come back and see her as much as I can.'_ Your internal conflict settled down to a firm decision, although it was a bit painful.

So, with a reassured SOUL, you asked her.

"When can I go home?"

She looked very surprised and confused. "What? This, this IS your home now. Um, would you like to hear about this book I am reading? It is called '72 Uses For Snails'. How about it?"

You still ask her about the exit, less sure this time. You noticed the glint of sadness, of absolute heartbreak, flash in her eyes.

"I have to do something, stay here." Her face morphed to a dark expression, and the atmosphere was much heavier than before. She leaves and made her way towards the exit. You followed her.  
  
Seeing the basement, you were slightly frightened. It seemed so empty of life, cold and unhappy. Such a contrast to the warm, loving world of Toriel's home. You now understood better the loneliness Toriel must have to go through every day. You keep walking forward until you are met with Toriel's back, her beautiful purple dress now looming and threatening in the dim lighting. 

"You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now please, go upstairs." She continued to the exit, and still, you followed. You meet her back again.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive human. If you leave the RUINS, they, ASGORE, will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Go to your room." Once again she walked further, you followed. As if she knew you were there,

"Do not try and stop me, this your final warning." Her tone was sinister. She walked again and you, filled with PATIENCE, followed. One, final time, you met her back, along with the exit of the RUINS.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." You are pulled into an encounter.

*Toriel blocks the way! 

You are filled with PATIENCE. You CHECK her. *TORIEL-ATK 80 DEF 80 *Knows what's best for you. Your turn ended, and Toriel began shooting fireballs all around you. You weren't careful and felt the fire burn your skin. The pain was there again, similar to the pain that came with Flowey's 'friendliness pellets'. But you wouldn't give up!

A new emotion flooded you, you were DETERMINED! But more than anything, you were PATIENT in showing Tori that you can and WILL survive. You tried to talk but didn't know anything that should've been brought up. Toriel started throwing fireballs again, you dodged them all this time. You tried to SPARE her but, nothing happened. You were certain you memorized the pattern until she starts changing it up, making you get hit more times than you wanted to. She kept changing the patterns so you had to make do with your dodging skills. You tried sparing her again, nothing happened.

The fireballs came back in a pattern you were familiar with and with luck, you were able to dodge them all again. You tried sparing her yet again. Nothing. Toriel threw fireballs with a different pattern, but it wasn't new so you weaved through them again. You tried to spare her and she looked, confused? A difficult pattern showed up so you got hit again. You tried to spare her.

"What are you doing?" Another attack, you dodged. You tried sparing. 

"Attack or run away!" Another attack, you got hit. You spared her again.

"What are you proving this way?" Since you got hit so many times, her attacks don't approach you anymore. You spared her again.

"Fight me or leave!" No attacks hit you. You spared again.

"I know you want to go home but," You spare again, "but please, go upstairs ." You spared again.

"I promise I will take good care of you here." She tried to convince but you didn't give in, instead sparing her again.

"I know we do not have much but..",

 _'No, Tori._ '

You spared her again, but she kept trying to convince you. "We can have a good life here." You spared again, you refused to give in.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" You spared, your heart beginning to ache.

"Please. Go upstairs." You repeated saying that you would not fight. Nothing happened. Again you denied her want to fight.

"Ha. Ha." You spared, feeling the tears pricking your eyes.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single human." You spared. Nothing happened. You spared, and, something happened!

"No, I understand. You would just be unhappy, trapped here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear. For you, my friend, I will put them aside."

You won! You were filled with joy and sadness at the same time.   
  
"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS, I will not stop you. However when you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand, my friend ." You embraced her a final time and you just sat together on the ground for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours, taking in her scent of earth, cinnamon, butterscotch, and leaves. But, you knew you'd have to let go at some point. You both stood up and said goodbye.

"Goodbye Y/n, my friend." You smiled morosely.

"Goodbye, Tori." She returned to her home and you moved forward, pushing open the doors and through the longest corridor, you had ever walked. You stepped through the exit to find,  
  
"FLOWEY!?"

He smirked. "Clever, veeeery clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED! So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person." You were gonna punch a certain flowery idiot but PATIENCE won you over. He grinned.

"Hee hee, I bet you feel great. You didn't kill anybody. But what if you meet a relentless killer?" his voice grew demonic, "YoU'lL jUsT DiE, lIkE aLL tHe OtHeRs!" His voice resumed its strange normality.

"Don't think you're anything special PATIENCE, you'll die and you won't be able to come back!"

You were pretty sure that you couldn't come back from the dead anyway. But something inside, something, said that, yes, someone can come back from the dead. But you shook it off because that's not possible. Right? Your golden-petaled enemy laughed and disappeared, leaving you to open the big double doors ahead of you. You pushed them open with all your might and saw . . .

* * *

tbc  
There! ACT 1 is finished! I didn't think I'd finish it so early So yeah! Hope you enjoyed this ACT, there are many more to come.  
tbc in ACT 2 SNOWDIN...


	5. ACT 2 SNOWDIN p1 : Meeting Him

**_Previously . . ._ **   
_You pushed them open with all your might and saw . . ._

Y/n P.O.V  
Snow? Why is there a forest full snow here? Oh, wait, nothing has ever made sense after discovering MONSTERS exist along with SOULS and all the other shit. Sighing and rubbing my arms together because of the cold, I continued. Looking to my left I saw a huge rock that seemed too big and random to be here. Inspecting it, I was wrong to have thought it was a rock. It was a few bushes huddled together. Frozen bushes huddled together. GEEZ! How cold is it here?? And, is that a camera!?

 _'Whoever is watching me, you are a creep!'_  
  
2nd P.O.V  
With a feeling of being watched, you trudged through the forest. While walking you come across a huge stick. You could probably lift it if you tried your hardest but now didn't seem like the right time. SNAP! You whirled around, seeing the stick broken to pieces! That didn't help your anxiety, and, knowing that this person wanted to intimidate you before, well, scaring you? You continued, your teeth chattering and your body shivering. You heard soft footsteps, but only if you focus. They knew how not to make a sound. You stopped when you reached a gate of some sort, and if they were meant to stop someone, the creator didn't do a good job. You were frozen in place, something was constricting you. Only your movement, nothing else. The footsteps were getting louder and louder, while the person (monster?) was getting closer and closer. Until they were right, behind, you.

"H u m a n. D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d ."

You turned around, a feeling a dread filling your stomach. You shut your eyes fearfully as if preparing for a blow. What if they attacked you? Panic clogged your senses, making you irrational. You couldn't help blurting out,

"I'm sorry for whatever I did! Please don't attack me! I don't have any money either, ok well maybe a _little_ money but it doesn't matter! Don't kill me!" They snorted as if holding back laughter. You opened your eyes to see, a skeleton?

"OMG! Are you a corpse!? Did you come back from the dead to haunt me?! Why?! Why is all this happening!?" They were bent over with full-blown laughing now while you were just standing there, shocked that a skeleton could do, ALL of that. The skeleton was wearing a blue hoodie with a cream-colored shirt under it, black basketball shorts with a stripe going down each side and, were those pink slippers?   
  
Y/n P.O.V  
The skeleton finally recovered from laughing so hard they had to wipe a tear from their eye-sockets. "heh, not the introduction i was expectin' but i'll roll with it." Wow, he had a nice voice. It was deep but had a slight, accent to it? He stuck his hand out to shake. I grabbed it to shake. PFFFFFFFFFFT!

Shocked, again, I notice his hand had a whoopie cushion stuck to it, and I couldn't help snickering a bit. "heheheh, the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're a human right? that's hilarious. i'm sans, sans the skeleton."

Deciding an introduction was long overdue, I replied. "Well, hello Sans! I'm Y/n, Y/n the human."

His permanent grin grew even wider as he continued, "i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but, y'know, i don't really care for capturing anybody. now my brother, Papyrus. he's a human-hunting FANATIC. hey actually, i think that's him over there."  
  
2nd P.O.V  
You were now concerned this 'Papyrus' would KILL you. Noticing the panic on your face, Sans added, "i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." You complied, still scared of his mysterious brother.

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

 _'Huh. It really is conveniently-shaped.'_ You stood still, really still and waited. Until!  
  
"sup, bro?" You caught sight of Papyrus' outfit, and it made you want to laugh again. He had a red scarf around his neck, had a weird round-shaped torso with a few symbols on it, red mittens, red boots, and to top it all off, he was tall, extremely tall.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP', BROTHER!" His voice made you want to laugh, it was so loud!

"IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?" You bit down on your hand to prevent yourself from laughing.

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" Sans, stop. He wouldn't dare, right?

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY!!!" Papyrus stomping his legs like an upset child was insanely funny but, by some miracle, you held it in.  
  
"I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! " Your cheeks ached due to your ear-to-ear grin, your bitten hand released of duty to instead cover your mouth. You didn't know how much longer you could hold it in.

_'How was his scarf waving like that in the wind?'_

"THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT. RECOGNITION. I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD. PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." Your face was starting to turn red, can he be any funnier?

"hmm, maybe this lamp will help you." You let your hand drop, still feeling the tingling pain. Was he, trying to rat you out?

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZYBONES!!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!"

 _'That's really lazy Sans.'_ You had to agree, that was lazy.

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton."

Somewhere, in the distance, a BADUM-TSH! Could be heard.

"SANS!!!" you grabbed your Y/f/c shirt tightly, shoving the neck of it into your mouth. You hoped you wouldn't let out a snicker.

"come on. you're smiling." His eye lights trailed over to your direction as if knowing you were about to let out a laugh.

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH. WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION?."

You had to admit, you pitied the poor skeleton. Fame isn't something that could be easily obtained. "wow, sounds like you're really working yourself, down to the bone." He finished it off with a wink (how is that possible?). The sound could be heard again.

"UGH!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES. AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! " You snickered, thankfully Papyrus didn't hear it. Or did he? Because he came back.

"HEH!" Once he was gone, you laughed. Harder than you had ever before, clutching your stomach as if you would heave it out with an enormous cackle.  
  
Sans grinned again. "ok, you can come out now."

He didn't have to repeat himself, you immediately revealed yourself. You staggered over to him, still holding your stomach.

"you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

You were actually going to die if that happened, die from laughing so hard. With a smile you continued your journey . . . .

* * *

tbc   
And that's the start of ACT 2 SNOWDIN ! hope you liked it ! also , every time i had to write the dialogue for Sans , i kept forgetting that he doesn't use capital letters and had to go back and forth fixing it .


	6. ACT 2 SNOWDIN p2 : Puzzles

_**Previously . . .**  
With a smile, you continued your journey . . ._

2nd P.O.V  
But you were stopped.

"actually, hey. hate to bother ya, can you do me a favor?" You nodded in response, "i was thinking. my brother's been kind of down lately. he's never seen a human before and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be."

You smiled, "You love your bro don't you?"

He grinned back, "yeah, more than anything in the world." You gave him a thumbs up and said you'd do it.

"thanks a million. I'll be up ahead." He left but, didn't Papyrus go the other way? You don't question it anymore and go to where, hopefully, Papyrus would be.

 _'I hope he's as fun as I think he is.'_  
  
Seeing there were 2 paths, you were filled with the PATIENCE to explore them both. You saw a small box next to a small sign in the fork in the road. Reading the sign first, it said: "This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover." A pleasant smile adorned your face, something quite frequent now, and peeped inside the box.

There was a single item inside, a 'tough glove'. But when checking its stats, you replaced it in the box. It was used for attacking! You didn't want to hurt these monsters, they were so nice to you! You didn't put your butterscotch-cinnamon pie in the box either, you might have to use it when you were low on HP. You turned to one of the paths and a monster encountered you!  
  
It was a monster named 'Snowdrake'. You were used to this by now and pressed ACT. You CHECKED Snowdrake : *This teen comedian fights to keep a captive audience.

 _'A comedian huh?'_ It reminded you of someone else who told a lot of jokes. _'He would be laughing his boney ass off right now.'_

It was Snowdrake's turn, "Better not snow 'flake' out!" You snorted and saw that he seemed proud of making you laugh. When it was your turn again, you ACTED and laughed at another one of his puns. He was very happy and proud of himself.

"See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!" Ugh, parents. **( jk :) )*** Snowdrake was pleased with his 'cool' joke.

You spared him and chose to explore the left path. There was a river flowing and a fishing rod affixed to the ground. You reeled it in, curious about what lives in the depths of the UNDERGROUND's waters. There was a photo of a weird looking monster at the end. 'Call me! Here's my number.' You decided not to call. You go back and chose the other path this time. There they were! Papyrus and Sans!  
  
"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," He stopped and noticed you were standing there. He turned back to Sans while Sans turned to look at you, then vice versa. You noticed a pattern when they eventually began turning in circles, you giggled when they stopped, then faced the other way.

"SANS!! OH MY GOD!! IS THAT, A HUMAN!?!?!?!?!?" They turned back around.

"uhhhh. actually, i think that's a rock." You were puzzled **_(hehe ^w^)_** until you glanced behind. Indeed, there was a rock.

"OH . ." Seeing Papyrus' dejected look, Sans added,

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Papyrus noticed you again.

"OH MY GOD!!! (IS. IS THAT A HUMAN?)" You chuckled again, he really didn't have an inside voice.

"(yes.)" You laughed, while Papyrus' voice got quieter (because that's what whispering is), Sans' voice got louder, as though he wanted YOU to hear as well.

"OH MY GOD!! SANS I FINALLY DID IT!! UNDYNE WILL, I'M GONNA, I'LL BE SO, POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! POPULAR!!! 'AHEM', HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL, THEN, THEN!! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE, ONLY IF YOU DARE!" And he dashed away, "NYEHHEHEHEHEH!!!" You laughed again.

"well, that went well. don't sweat it kid, i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." And then _he_ left as well.  
  
You smiled and resumed strolling. RING RING!

"U-uhhh. (Oh my god, help.) I'd like to order an, umm, pizza? With, uhh, the toppings are, uh, I have them copied, I'll just paste them to you." Your phone was too old to receive texts. It read out loud, character-by-character, an ASCII art of an anime catgirl. Click! 

_'What was that??'_ You shrugged and continued. There was a gigantic, looming, cardboard box with some narration on it.

"YOU OBSERVE THE WELL CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER. I BET IT WAS THAT FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN! NOTE : NOT YET A FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMAN." You chuckled, Papyrus was such a cinnamon roll.

Moving on, you spot another sentry station with a sign. It read : "Absolutely NO MOVING!!! " Regardless, you inspected the sentry station, and a dog rose up. It looked left and right as if looking for something.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving, for example, a human. I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" An encounter!  
  
*Doggo blocks the way! You ACT and try to pet him but he was too suspicious of your movements. When it was his turn, blue swords were advancing toward you. They were blocking any escape route and you didn't know what to do. So, you covered your head for minimal damage. But nothing happened? But the attack was already done. You were befuddled as to why it didn't cause you any pain. Didn't it hit you?

You had yet another epiphany. It didn't hit you because you didn't MOVE!

_'That makes so much sense, he only sees moving things!'_

You tried petting Doggo again, he seemed unsure. There was another blue sword coming at you. You didn't move and there was no pain! Doggo couldn't find anything. You didn't move, and pet him when it was your turn. He was very excited.

"WHAT!!! I'VE BEEN PET!!"You giggled and stopped moving once you saw a blue sword. You could finally spare him.  
  
"S-S-Something pet me. Something that isn't m-m-moving. I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!!" He disappeared beneath the sentry station. You turned to walk further but found that somebody's been smoking dog treats???

You continued and caught sight of Sans standing a few meters away from you. "hey, here's something important to remember. my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you. here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign, when you see a stop sign, you stop right? stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs." You don't tell him you already know this.  
  
While progressing, you suddenly slid over a wide bit of ice. You were giggling like a maniac but stopped when you heard a snort. You looked back and went red with embarrassment. Sans was laughing at you!

"Hey! Don't laugh at me, it's not my fault this is so fun!"

He grinned and nodded, "sorry kid, you just reminded me of when a child goes to an ice skating rink for the first time." You smiled but corrected him.

"Thanks, but I'm not a kid, Sans. I'm an adult." The look in his eye gave away that he was about to annoy the shit out of you.

"you don't look like it, _kid_."

You rolled your eyes. "Sure, whatever. Says the guy who's smaller than me. If I'm a kid, then you're a toddler. _Sans._ " He stopped for a minute, then laughed.

"sure, whatever kid. you should probably continue though, don't wanna keep my bro waiting." You laughed as well and did as he said.

But not before yelling, "By the way! My name's Y/n! Not Kid!" You didn't wait around to see his reaction.  
  
Fortified by that entertaining encounter, you first headed north, and found a lone snowman. "Hello, I am a snowman. I want to see the world, but I cannot move. If you would be so kind, traveler, please. Take a piece of me and bring it far away." You took a piece and said you would make sure to carry it along your journey.

"Thank you. Good luck!"   
  
You went back and went east this time. Oh, look! The skeleton brothers! "YOU'RE SO LAZY!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!"

'Isn't that called sleeping?'

"i think that's called sleeping." Ok, so you weren't an idiot.

"EXCUSES! EXCUSES!" They turned to you, "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING!! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE, ELECTRICITY MAZE!!!" Oh no, how were you going to get past this without getting shocked?!

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?"

'No, it doesn't.' 

"BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." At least Papyrus knows this won't be fun, this doesn't help you though.

"OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."   
  
You were sweating, what if you got shocked? Pushing those thoughts away, you took a step. They wouldn't actually let you die like that rig-BZZZZZZZZ!

Snapping your head up, you saw Papyrus get electrified! That could have been you! "SANS!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

 _'How is he still alive?! Wait, he's a skeleton.'_

"i think the human has to hold the orb."

_'No! I don't want to die like this!'_

"OH OK." He walked over to give you the orb when you saw your chance! While he was walking over to you, his footsteps were showing you where to walk! You looked over to Sans as Papyrus handed you the orb (more like put it on your head..). He was winking at you! He knew too!

"HOLD THIS PLEASE!" He went back to where he stood. Once his attention was on you, you flawlessly crossed the maze.

"INCREDIBLE!! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL!! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY, TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE SO EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEHE!" And he raced off into the distance, again.  
  
You went over to Sans. "hey, thanks. my brother seems like he's having fun. by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing? we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since. keeps calling it his 'battle body.' man isn't my brother cool?"

You laughed (again) at the thought of that cinnamon roll, you couldn't even be mad his puzzle almost killed you. "There is no way you made a puzzle is there?" He grinned, his eye lights shining with mischief.

"You'll just have to wait and see." You were looking forward to it . . .

* * *

tbc


	7. ACT 2 SNOWDIN p3 : Junior Jumble or Crosswords?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nice-cream in this story was inspired by: Sweet redemption (I forgot how the creators were called but it's right here on A03! It's a Horrortale sans x reader. Check that out! (if you want to)

**_Previously . . ._ **   
_You were looking forward to it . . ._

Y/n P.O.V  
I said goodbye to Sans, giddy to try his puzzle. On the way, I caught a whiff of something sweet and even colder than the already freezing air. I followed the scent, allowing my nose to lead the way.

I came across a blue, bunny-looking monster. He had a yellow shirt on, red pants and was selling ice cream. "I don't understand why these aren't selling. It's the perfect weather for something cold." A few seconds later, when he noticed me, his ears sprung up and his eyes brightened.

"OH! A CUSTOMER!!! Hello! Would you like some Nice cream?"

Nice cream? "What's that?"

He smiled and explained, "Nice cream is the frozen treat that warms your heart! When you finish your Nice cream, it will display a message on the stick! It's made of magic so it can get a read on your soul and your memories, so it always knows what you need."

_'That's so cool! I want one!'_

"Ok! What kind of flavors do you have?" I didn't think he could any more excited, but it looked like I was wrong.

"You won't know unless you taste it! The Nice cream Always knows what you need. 15 G, please." I handed him the money, received my Nice cream, and tasted it. 

_'This is amazing! It's my favorite flavor!'_

"How did it know I liked Y/f/f ice cream!?"

He smiled again. "It just knows."   
  
2nd P.O.V  
After you finished your Nice cream, some writing appeared on the stick! "Crosswords are harder!"

'What? You know what? I should stop questioning things.' 

You stared at the stick in confusion but shrugged and continued. Passing over a small wooden bridge, you saw ice again, the kind that could be skated on, and a medium-sized snowball. Seeing a hole somewhere, you knew what to do. Except, putting the snowball in the hole was much harder than you thought. It was melting the more you were sliding around, but you were very happy once you completed the challenge. Although you only got 2G as an award, you felt accomplished. There was another smaller snowball next to a tree. Well actually, it was a snowdecahedron. 

Sans was standing next to a tree as well, just a bit further away from you. You talked to him. "i've been thinking about selling treats too, want some fried snow? it's just 5G." You pulled out some G.

"did i say 5G? i meant 50G" You still pull out the money, "sorry, must've 'slipped' up, 500G "

_'He has no idea, does he?'_

You watched with amusement as you handed him 500G. He looked very surprised, flabbergasted even. Unbeknownst to him, you had so many encounters that weren't worth mentioning that it eventually piled up. "really? alright, 50 000G, last offer" You started laughing and waited a few seconds. Just when you notice him relaxing you pull out money you didn't know you had and gave it to him. 

Sans just stared at you. "nah, keep it. can't, too much sentimental value." This motherfucker, he tricked you!

"Oh, just stop smiling with that shit-eating grin, you skele-bastard!" He was having trouble keeping it together so you just left. 

_'Tricky bastard. It was pretty funny though.'_  
  
There were two sentry stations ahead, with one labeled 'His' and the other one 'Hers'. You wondered if they were a couple. You went back, passing Sans with a playful scowl. He was still grinning from ossicle to ossicle! You ignored him. Of course, he just had to be here now, didn't he? Well, at least Papyrus was there too. 

"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR? SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!?"

_'Damn Sans and his dumb, stupid grin. I have to get back at him, I have to-'_

"it's right there, on the ground. trust me, there is no way they can get past this one."

You grabbed the puzzle laying on the ground. It was a 'Monster Kidz Word Search'. Of course. Leave it to him to choose the easiest type of puzzle there was. You replaced the puzzle on the ground and approached the pair.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"whoops, knew i should have picked today's crossword instead."

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION, JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!"

"what? really, that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for babybones." Imagining Sans and Papyrus as 'babybones' was oddly cute to you, you didn't know why.

"UN. BELIEVABLE. HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!" What? Oh. The answer was just on the tip of your tongue. You wanted to say 'junior jumble', but you remembered the Nice cream.

_'Crosswords are harder.'_

You bit your tongue from saying either, and miraculously said, "I think they're both just as hard!" You breathed a sigh of relief. This way, both of them would be happier.

"THAT IS VERY KIND OF YOU TO CONSIDER MY BROTHER AS WELL, HUMAN! I SHALL KEEP YOUR SECRET SAFE! " Then he whispered, very loudly, but still quietly.

"I KNOW YOU FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE HARDER, DON'T WORRY! YOUR SECRET IS SAFE!" Then he stepped back a bit and left. Again, with an "NYEH HEH HEH!" Leaving you with Sans. Again. 

"y' know, it was ok to just say that junior jumble was harder. i didn't really care."

"But I'd just feel guilty and besides," you whispered in his ossicle. "they're both pretty easy. Just don't tell Papyrus." His face was the best thing ever, so much confusion, a bit of embarrassment. You snickered and laughed, him following soon after.   
  
Once you calmed down, you pressed forward. There was a table with spaghetti on it, a table with an unplugged microwave on it, and a note in front of it all. You read the note first.

"HUMAN! PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI! (LITTLE DO YOU KNOW. THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP. DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT, THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING!! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! NYEH-HEH-HEH, PAPYRUS)" OMG, this cinnamon roll. The spaghetti was stuck to the table, so you couldn't eat it even if you tried to.

_'What funny puns or puzzles will I have to sit through later ?'_ You smiled, these monsters were so nice and funny . . . .

* * *

tbc . . .


	8. ACT 2 SNOWDIN p4 : A Lot of Dogs

_**Previously . . .**  
You smiled, these monsters were so nice and funny . . ._

2nd P.O.V   
There was a sign next to a tree that said "Warning: Dog Marriage". You found it adorable. Walking around, you saw a bunch of clumpy snowballs scattered across the ground. An encounter!

*Lesser Dog appears.  
  
It looked so badass! It had a sword and shield with strange markings. _'That's the same symbol as Toriel's dress!'_

Remembering the goat woman made you feel sad, but you had to focus on Lesser Dog for now. You ACT and CHECK Lesser Dog.

*LESSER DOG - ATK 7 DEF 0 - Wields a stone dogger made of pomer-granite.

_'Dog puns? Dog puns.'_

It was Lesser Dog's turn. A small white dog jumped at you, and you forgot you were fighting, somehow. You mistook the attack for an actual dog. The pain returned, but not nearly as much as when you met Flowey. It was your turn again and you pet Lesser Dog this time, at least you tried to. You had barely lifted your hand and Lesser Dog got excited. After that, a blue spear came toward you.

 _'Remember, blue stop signs.'_ You stood still and the spear phased through you. A white spear came soon after, you knew this meant it would hit you no matter what but you attempted to avoid it anyways. It stopped centimeters away from your face and disappeared. L.D's name was yellow, you spared it. You won!   
  
Moving on, there was a pile of snow in the shape of a square. You touched it and miniature snowballs rolled away. It was fun to just run around in it, like a ball-pit. Wait a minute! There was something written under the pile! You pushed away all the snow to see a map of some sort. There was a red x in the middle of 3 triangle shapes. Wasn't that precisely where you just were? You went back and found the 3 triangle shapes that were just trees. There was a square shape in the middle.

 _'Is this where the treasure is?'_ Whoa! There was a switch hidden here! You pressed it and went back to the map. The spikes next to it were turned over, and you could continue.  
  
You walked over the bridge. There was a line drawn horizontally, at least from your view, in the snow, with 2 different lines drawn vertically and crossing the other one. Suddenly, 2 dogs flanked you. They had axes. Should you be concerned?

"What's that smell? (Where is that smell?) If you're a smell, ( identify yoursmellf!)" Soon, they were circling you before going back to where they were standing.

"Hmm, here's that smell. It makes me want to eliminate. ( Eliminate YOU!)" An encounter! *Dogi assault you!   
  
'OMG, they're kissing! _I want to know how that feels like. Wait, what?'_ You didn't even care that they wanted to fight you! You wanted to know how they fell in love! They seemed too cute to fight.

' _I want someone to fall in love with me. Wait, this isn't the time! But are they married!? Do they have kids!?'_

 _'I'll probably never fall in love. NOT THE TIME, (Y/N)'_ should You tried to shake yourself out of your sudden lovesick trance, only to be distracted by their heart-shaped axes. 

_'Focus!'_  
  
You ACT and scrutinized the options. While looking at the option 'roll around', you remembered a sign that had different smells written in order of danger. You were getting a lot of epiphanies in the UNDERGROUND, these monsters were helping you become smarter. You always wished to be smarter, cleverer, and more quick-witted. Now it seemed it was coming true! You rolled around and dodged the two axes the dogi wielded when it was their turn. You let them re-sniff you, to let them think you were just some lost puppy but you couldn't spare them yet.

 _'There must be something I still have to do, but what?'_ After their turn was over you ACT again.

 _'Pet? Well, all dogs love to be pet, don't they?'_ You pet Doggamy first, he was excited and confused that a 'puppy' could pet another dog. Same for Doggaressa. You could finally spare them!  
  
You won! "Dogs can pet other dogs?!?? (A new world has opened up for us.) Thanks! Weird puppy!" And they left. You followed after them but it was like they disappeared. Instead, you laid eyes upon 2 blue X's next to each other, separated by an H made from snow puffs.

_'A sign!'_

It read: "Turn every X into an O. Then press the switch." You stepped onto the X to the left of you, it transformed into an O, then went to the other X, the same result happening. Afterward, you pressed the switch, and both O's turned green and the spikes vanishing from the ground.  
  
Oh! Papyrus was there-"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?! AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY. IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME???" You told him that you left the spaghetti, hoping he wouldn't think you didn't like it.

"REALLY?! WOWIE. YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA, JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE WITH ME???" You were really happy Papyrus was as egotistical as he was, he didn't even think of the worst scenario! 

_'Unlike me.'_

You realized that it sounded bad and mean calling him egotistical, but, you meant it nicely. "FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! NYEH!" And once more, he disappeared. Used to the vanishing habits of your skeleton acquaintances, you proceeded.   
  
Oh, never mind. There he was again. "MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY. HOW SADDENING. SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO, WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM??? NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

 _'It seems like Sans is the one taking care of you, Papyrus. Heh, what cinnamon roll.'_

There was another puzzle with X's, you knew what to do, but Papyrus didn't know you knew, so he explained. "HUMAN! HMMM, HOW DO I SAY THIS. YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO, I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE. BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE! UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS. WORRY NOT HUMAN!" His cape was flowing in the wind again, you snickered.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! MEANWHILE, TRY TO SOLVE THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"  
  
You solved the puzzle with little difficulty and pressed the switch. "WOW !! YOU SOLVED IT!! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP!! INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED. YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES AS I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN. IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!!"

"Aw, thanks Papyrus! You really are a cinnamon roll!"

"NYEH HEH HEH. I KNOW WHAT A CINNAMON BUNNY IS BUT WHAT IS A CINNAMON ROLL?"

_'You were right Sans, your brother is such a cool guy You did a great job as a brother, it might be the one job you're not lazy at.'_

* * *

tbc 


	9. ACT 2 SNOWDIN p5 : Even More Puzzles

**_Previously . . ._ **   
_'You were right Sans, your brother is such a cool guy. You did a great job as a brother, it might be the one job you're not lazy at.'_

Y/n P.O.V  
The spikes were gone after I solved the puzzle and I was met with Sans. "good job on solving it so quickly. you didn't even need my help. which is great, 'cause i love doing absolutely nothing."

"As if I could have asked for your help anyway, the spikes were blocking me from reaching you."

"couldn't you have, oh i don't know, just have used your vocal cords and said 'hey sans, can you help me with this puzzle?' what was stopping you from doing that?" He knew where this was going, didn't he?

"And would you have helped me if I 'used my vocal cords'?" He grinned, wider than normal at least.

"nah, you know me so well kiddo." Heh, thought so.  
  
2nd P.O.V  
Soon after, you came upon another puzzle with your favorite skeletons standing at the other side. "HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN!"

_'Is he ever going to start calling me by my name? Eh, it doesn't matter that much anyway.'_

"YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! " Another monster you had yet to meet.  
  
"SEE THESE TILES?! ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH! THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSIBLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER!! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE SCENTED! THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS!" He shot off facts rapidly, not waiting to see if you understood a word _._

_'Does that mean I smell disgusting right now?!'_

"BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES! SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES! THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU. ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WIL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK. FINALLY, PINK TILES! THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE!"  
  
Why did you have a feeling that everything he just said wouldn't matter at all? "HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND?" You nodded, not wanting to go through that earful again.

"GREAT!! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING. THIS PUZZLE, IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE WHICH HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION!! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY!!"  
  
The tiles were changing color with blinding speed and after a few seconds, it stopped. There was a path of pink tiles, surrounding them were red tiles. Papyrus, thoroughly embarrassed, started twirling around and was gone, again. 

_'Nothing you said actually mattered at all huh?'_

You crossed the puzzle and talked a bit with the shorter skeleton. "actually, that spaghetti from earlier, it wasn't too bad for my brother. since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. I bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible."

You chuckled, "At least he's improving, right?" He grinned (he does that a lot),

"heh, thanks, kid. you have a lot of PATIENCE." You waved him goodbye and headed forward.   
  
There was a lot of snow shaped like dogs, and the necks grew longer after each one. _'How haven't they fallen apart yet??'_ There was another station within the chaos, and there was a box of pomeraisins on the floor inside of it. A sign next to it said "AWARE OF DOG, pleas pet dog."

_'But, there's no dog to pet?'_   
  
There was a deer(monster?) a few meters away from the sentry station. "A dog just rushed in here, filled with inspiration. It kept trying to build a snowdog that expressed its own emotions. But, as it built, it kept getting more excited about the sculpture. Its neck got longer and longer, and it added more and more snow until it was rather sad to watch, but I couldn't turn away." Were they talking about Lesser Dog? Anyways, you continued.  
  
Oh. Another puzzle with X's and O's. But it incorporated one of your favorite things. The wonderful slippy ice that you could skate across like a careless child. Giddy and reckless, you attempted the puzzle. Only, you missed an X at the age and ended up slipping right off and into the abyss. Fear and adrenaline shot through you, only to be abruptly calmed when you landed on your feet not far below. There were a sculpture and a pile of snow next to you, one ornately carved and molded, the other having one word written on it. The pile had the word 'sans' scribbled in red marker on its frozen surface, while the sculpture was a glorious posing Papyrus, adorned with a flowing red cape. You laughed lightly, it fits their personality to a T.

You made your way up the path adjacent to the sculpture. It turned out to lead back to the puzzle, which reset itself. You were more careful this time, thinking it through before letting yourself be at the mercy of the ice. After completing the puzzle you slid over to the switch and watched as a bridge suddenly appeared. Crossing it, you slid into a forest and came out of it with snow on your head.

How? Don't ask me, it's not like I'm narrating or something. There were lumps of snow spread out with a small dog house in the middle of it all. Inspecting the lump, it turned out to be a 'snowpoff'. The one next to it as well, and so on, until on the last lump. Eh? There was 30 G inside this. What was this?  
  
There was another snowpoff, keeping you from advancing. You inspected it. A dog's tail stuck out! A dog's head stuck out! A dog with a huge ass spear and armor stuck out! You know what this means, don't you?  
  
*It's the Greater Dog.

You might die of cuteness . . .

* * *

Tbc 


	10. ACT 2 SNOWDIN p8 : Snowdin Town

**_Previously....._ **

_Slowly, you drifted off into your dreams....._

2nd P.O.V

You groaned as your eyes cracked open. The dim light of a vaguely remembered room greeted you. The sound of musical snores became apparent to your ears, and the scent of freshly fallen snow wafted to your nostrils. You dragged yourself off the very comfortable bed and stretched. After hearing a satisfying pop, you glanced around the room.

 _'Where am I? Oh yeah, the inn.'_ You trotted downstairs to where you remembered the front desk was. You returned the key and thanked her for the pleasant stay. Waving goodbye to the bunny-baby next to her, you jogged out into the cold. The sleep you got reinvigorated you, both physically and mentally. You felt as if you could take on anything.  
  
You stood still and thought about your journey so far, and the people you had met. You were very thankful to have fallen down MT.EBOTT. The memories were a bit fuzzy, but you remembered staring at the stars and your gaze landing on the mountain afterward. You had a sudden urge to just, go there. Of course, you were careful, and climbing up a mountain wasn't easy. After a very long and grueling 5 hours, you had made it. Your PATIENCE rewarded you. A large cave was towering over you and you were a little intimidated, nonetheless, went inside to inspect it. Now we all know how we're much more careless in the dark right? Tripping over things we can't see? Yes. You tripped and fell over a vine and into the large hole.

Falling,

and falling,

and falling.

And the rest was history. 

You shook your thoughts away and looked toward an igloo, right next to the inn. _'Ah! A sign!'_ It read: 'Not looking forward to walking to the other side of town? Try the undersnow tunnels! They're efficiently laid out.' You were tempted but opted not to since there might be monsters hiding in them, waiting to ambush you. You had encountered enough monsters as it was. You chose walking instead. You spotted a rabbit type of monster walking a, a smaller rabbit??

"Isn't my cinnamon bun just the cutest!? Bun-buns are so adorable... Teehee!" Ah. So it was a 'Bun-bun'.

There was another bunny-type-of-monster standing in front of a house next to the 'undersnow tunnel'. "That lady over there, something about her disturbs me."

 _'You disturb me a little too, sir.'_ You continued walking. 

Looking at the Christmas tree in child-like wonder, distracted. You rushed toward it, almost hitting a bear in front of it. They were kneeling in front of a few presents. "Awful teens tormented a local monster by decorating its tree-like horns. So we started giving that monster presents to make it feel better. Now it's tradition to put presents under a decorated tree."

 _'I guess that's how Christmas came about down here.'_ You snorted. You gazed at the Christmas tree, some of the presents are addressed from 'Santa' to various locals.

' _Santa? Or better yet, Sansta!'_ You could imagine him getting presents for the monsters, ESPECIALLY Papyrus.

A younger-looking monster was also by the Christmas tree, he had a brown and yellow striped shirt on, it didn't have any sleeves though? He also didn't have arms. That fact answered your unspoken question. "Yo! You-oh wait, you're not a kid! Know why I can tell?" You shook your head. 

"No, why would you think that?" Your face may have looked like it was confused but you were grinning inwardly, you had heard some funny things while exploring around here and wondered if this monster would add to that. 

"I can tell 'cause you're not wearing a striped shirt." You guessed this monster was then, in fact, a kid.

"Well, your assumption was correct! I'm not a kid, it's been a while since I've heard that though! Considering a _certain_ monster kept calling me _'kid'_ and _'kiddo'_." You grumbled the last part. It's not like _he_ was any taller than you by any means so why was _he_ the one calling _you_ a 'kiddo'?? It's probably the other way around!

You bid the monster goodbye and went chat with another bear-like monster. They were standing in front of a building named 'GRILLBY'S'. "This town doesn't have a mayor. But if there's ever a problem, a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it."

 _'Papyrus is definitely the one doing that, Sans is too lazy.'_ That left the 'fish lady' who was probably this 'Undyne' you kept hearing about.

"Thaaaaaat's politics!" You held in your laughter, they would never get the hang of politics on the surface! There were so many rules and regulations! And they all differed from country to country too! 

Going inside the building, warmth immediately wrapped you like a fluffy blanket. The inside was so cozy! All around you were monsters! They were either playing card games, drinking, or just enjoying a meal. You recognized a lot of the dogs too! And the bartender was literally fire. His suit was shockingly fire-resistant! _'But hey, that's normal around here so I won't even bother.'_ You walked over to the married couple first. (they are still so CUTE!!!)

"You better watch where you sit down in here, kid. Because that big guy WILL jump into your lap and give you lots of love and attention." Dogamy warned. However, it fell upon deaf ears because you wouldn't mind, at all. 

You went to talk to Dogaressa next. "We're sentries, but we never get any respect. I wish those skeletons would just throw us a bone."

_'You mean that literally, don't you?'_

"We love bones."

_'Called it.'_

Doggo was next. "I'm thinking of getting a spiked collar to show off my personality. It makes a statement like: 'Attach a leash to me and take me for a walk please'." You laughed, he was so dog-like! Except for the 'smoking dog treats' part but, eh, did it really matter?

Greater Dog's turn-he just farted, didn't he? Of course, he did. You pinched your nose and just ignored him, he would probably do it again if you tried to talk to him.

You hoped Lesser Dog wouldn't pull the same trick, it didn't. It was playing poker against itself. It appeared to be losing. You wished it luck for the next round.

Now a bird-like monster was seated on the barstool in front of you. "I 'put out a line' for some girls today. Someone told me that there is plenty of fish in the sea... Well, I'm taking that seriously. I'm literally going to make out with a fish."

 _'Oh, so HE was the one who put that fishing rod there!'_ You shook your head and facepalmed.

"Plenty of fish in the-oh my god! Pfffft!" You giggled, it seemed like there are still those kinds of people out there.

The monster next to him also looked like a bird, except had red feathers. "Those dogs are part of the ROYAL GUARD, the elite military group led by UNDYNE." You keep hearing things about 'Undyne' and at this point, you don't even want to meet her. But, you had the PATIENCE to wait and actually meet her before making assumptions.

"She's rude, loud, and beats up everybody who gets in her way... It's no wonder all the kids wanna be like her when they grow up!" Well, she sure sounds like _fun._

There were two booths on the other side of the bar, you approached the monster with piano-like teeth first. "Hmmm... Isn't human food different from monster food? It does things like 'spoil'. And when you eat it, it passes all the way through you're whole body. Disgusting."

_'Well, the spoiling part is-'_

"I'd love to try it sometime." Oh.

"Well, I hope you _do_ get to try it sometime!" The monster nodded and went back to doing, whatever it was doing.

Moving on to a horse-like monster. "The capital's getting pretty crowded, so I've heard they're going to start moving here. Hmm... I don't want to see the erasure of our local culture. But I definitely want to see some city slickers slip onto their butts!" You vaguely wondered what 'slickers' meant but decided you were better off not knowing.

Afterward, you tried to play on the jukebox but it was broken. Next, you went to go talk to the bartender. "........." The red-feathered bird translated.

"Grillbz said he'd offer you a glass of water, but he doesn't touch the stuff."

_'Hah, 'cause he's made of fire.'_

You exited the establishment, heading off to explore even more of this world...


	11. ACT 2 SNOWDIN p9 : Fight Papyrus?

**Previously. . .**

_You exited the establishment, heading off to explore even more of this world. . ._

2nd P.O.V

Just outside the bar, near a few green blossoms was an, honestly, adorable monster with large ears, magenta fur, a grey hat with a fuzzy white pom-pom, and a long green scarf wound around them. They were standing next to a monster wearing an orange coat which completely covered them, including their face. You approached the fuzzy topped one and they began rambling before you could say hello.

"Everyone is always laughing and cracking jokes, trying to forget our modern crises... Dreariness. Crowding. Lack of sunlight. I would join them, but I'm just not very funny."

_'Aww, that's so sad. But then I guess there is more to everyone than just puns and fun.'_

You shuffled through the snow to the orange monster next, although your optimistic mood was dampened slightly. It was unusual to imagine all these cheerful creatures sad, but they were just as complex as people so why not? It made you think back to all the monsters you met, and it made you see them a little differently. Once again, they spoke their piece before you even moved your lips.

"We all know the UNDERGROUND has problems, but we smile anyway." 

"Why?" Oh, you didn't mean for that to slip out. Oops.

"Why? We can't do anything, so why be morose about it?"

_'I mean, I guess they're right. But there's nothing wrong with being sad sometimes. There's a lot in the world to be sad about.'_

You left the pair, continuing along the path to another building. It was orange with nice windows. It was a library. You weren't extremely fond of libraries, but you didn't hate them either. They were useful, and quiet when you needed a place to think. You walked in, the cozy colored place greeting you. There were a front desk and a receptionist so naturally, you went to them first.

"Hel-"

"Welcome to the library! Yes, we know. The sign is misspelled." 

_'Wait, really?'_

You stepped outside to double-check the sign. They were correct. The sign in fact spelled 'LIBRARBY'. You laughed, you wouldn't have even noticed if they didn't point it out. But the cold was biting, so you hurried back into the warmth of the librarby. There was a nice table with a big white doily in the middle and three monsters around it. You neared one on your way to the bookshelf and had to stop when they began speaking.

"I love working on the newspaper. There's so little to report that we just fill it with comics and games."

_'Nice, love your reporting style.'_

You went to the one next to her, who also spewed words at you as you were close enough.

"When I was younger, my teachers gave me word-searches when they ran out of assignments. I thought they were a waste of time... But look at me now! I'm the number-one word-search creator in the entire UNDERGROUND!"

_'Wait, is it because of you that Papyrus and Sans had that stupid squabble? Wow.'_

Lastly, the red eye-monster. Their all-seeing eye read your character and peered into your very spirit. "That look in your eye... You're someone that has difficulty solving Junior Jumble AND crosswords aren't you?"

 _'Uhh.....'_ You swerved around to the bookshelves, avoiding the question. You pulled out a book and read the text on the first page. 'Love, hope, compassion... This is what people say monster SOULs are made of. But the absolute nature of "SOUL" is unknown. After all, humans have proven their SOULs don't need these things to exist.'

 _'Ouch, that was a sick burn on all humanity.'_ You replaced the book and left, still feeling the sting from that jabbing remark. Whoever wrote that was exceedingly hateful towards mankind. You continued onwards, going only where you haven't been. Nearby were two mailboxes.

What caught your attention was that one was overflowing with letters to the point that the mailbox was almost breaking. The other was orderly. The neat one was labeled 'Papyrus'.

_'If this is Papyrus', then the full one is Sans'. Of course. Does he even check his mail?'_

Curiosity itched at your fingers, and you had the want to peep into Papyrus'. No one was around so, why not? It was completely empty. That was kinda sad. You left the mailboxes alone and moved to the house next to them. _'If those were their mailboxes, then this must be their house. It's cute. I like it.'_

The cabin-like home was indeed cute. It had snow on the roof, Christmas lights, and a pretty Christmas wreath on the door. And to top it off, a skeleton flag was still in the non-existent wind. You jiggled the doorknob to see if you could sneak in, but it was locked. There was a shed next to it, but that was also locked. All there was left to do was march forward then.

You continued on, faced with a silent walk lined with trees which was a contrast to the cramped street of Snowdin. It gave you a sense of dread like something very important was going to happen. But then again, everything that happened to you down here became important. The further you walked, the more your surroundings became snowy, blurry, and obstructed. Until you could barely see the way. 

Then, a figure emerged ahead of you. Papyrus.

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMLEX FEELINGS."

_'Oh no, was I too nice?'_

"FEELINGS LIKE... THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL."

Every word made you more and more worried. Yes, Papyrus was lovable and you were _a little_ lonely, but you didn't... You just...

"THESE FEELINGS... THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!!"

_'Oh. OH. Ooooooh.'_

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE."

_'Hmmmmmm. Papyrus, you sound a little unsure.'_

"I PITY YOU... LONELY HUMAN... WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!"

_'I mean...'_

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR...." He trailed off. Something was wrong. You could feel it despite the cold nipping at your cheeks and nose. He turned away from you. At least, that's what you think he did from between the blinding fall of snow.

"NO... NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!"

 _'Why? Is it because I didn't say Junior Jumble was harder?'_ What a time to make a joke. You supposed the habits of the monsters were rubbing off on you. He turned to face you again.

"YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!!!"

'Oh no...'

"THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT'S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER... OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!!"

Your surroundings faded to black...


End file.
